


Building Trust

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: Before the Emperor's Wrath reaches Corellia, he needs to make sure that there is once again complete trust between himself and Malavai.





	Building Trust

With Corellia still several hours travel away, the crew of the Interceptor had to make themselves ready. Darth Baras would not make anything easy for them when they got there, even with the Emperor’s backing granted to their efforts. Baras was going to be ready to fight them and the Republic. The crew busied themselves with preparations, knowing that they’d be dropping into a warzone.

“Quinn.” The word seemed to echo through the ship, voiced from the main hold, spoken by the Dark Lord of the Sith who the whole crew followed. Everyone – Quinn, Vette, Pierce, Jaesa, and Broonmark – all paused at the announcement. It had lacked his usual (and, for a Sith Lord, unusual) softer tone. It had been sharp, harsh even. “A word in private, if you please.” 

It was not a request.

Squaring his shoulders, Malavai Quinn made his way out of the cockpit and into the main hold, to find Lord Maurevar standing there. He motioned to his quarters, a clear suggestion that he should follow the Sith. Vette looked to have a smart remark on her tongue, but hesitated as she saw Quinn’s face – this wasn’t something he was looking forward to. 

Whatever that meant, she almost immediately shifted from her usual irreverence to an attempt at reassurance, flashing Quinn a supportive smile – for a Sith Lord, Maurevar was actually pretty decent. He’d removed her shock collar almost immediately, speaking against the slavery that was so pervasive through the rest of the Empire, so even if he was lining up this position as ‘the Emperor’s Wrath,’ he couldn’t be all bad. And, for all her teasing of Quinn, she did like the guy – he mostly just needed to lighten up a little. A lot a little.

Quinn, however, was less certain of things. After all, he’d done one of the most unthinkable things any officer could, having betrayed his superior officer. It was even more unthinkable considering that said superior officer was a Lord of the Sith. Despite their words after his droids had been destroyed, Quinn felt certain that he was walking to his execution. He would expect no less from any Sith Lord. If there was one thing to be said for the Dark Lords of the Sith, it was their utter certainty when it came to punishment.

As Quinn entered the Sith’s quarters, he snapped to a salute. “My Lord,” he said simply, willing to let the Emperor’s Wrath enact his own. He would, if nothing else, face his fate with dignity befitting an officer. 

For a long moment, the Sith was silent, pointedly not looking at him. When he spoke, he still denied Quinn that privilege. “You told me that your greatest regret was not defying Moff Broysc sooner. That you knew that his actions and orders were going to bring chaos and ruin to the Empire, and yet, for too long, you stood by and allowed it to stand, in the name of protecting your rank and career.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Yet when you had the opportunity to do so again, with another superior officer, you again put your career ahead of the good of the Empire.”

Quinn reacted almost as if he’d been punched in the gut. The fact was, following Darth Baras’s orders would have done just that. He hadn’t realized that before, but... He had failed to truly take his mistake and learn from it. He’d simply... listened to Darth Baras when he’d asked that he act as his eyes and ears when it came to the apprentice he refused to trust. Despite seeing the Wrath engage in behavior that Quinn felt certain was only to the benefit of the Empire, even if he defied Baras’s intentions in the process, Quinn had asked ‘how high?’ when Baras ordered him to jump. When he’d faced the decision he’d failed with Moff Broysc for a second time... He’d failed it again.

“I... I did, my Lord. I can offer no excuse for my failure. I thought I knew better. It is clear that... I still have a lot to learn about... existence beyond the rules and regulations.” It was the best Quinn could manage. He was still struggling to make his mind accept just how much he’d failed to accomplish what he had sworn he would learn.

The Wrath considered, gently pacing. He consulted a chrono on the wall. “It appears there’s still some time before we arrive at Corellia. So I would like to do something that, with some luck, can increase the trust between us.”

“I would... greatly appreciate that, my Lord. The chance to make amends for what I’ve done... for my betrayal... It would please me greatly.” Quinn wanted to assure his lord that he would not betray him again. The career that he had spent a lifetime building... He was beginning to realize that it paled in comparison to what the man in front of him could accomplish. He could, if given the chance, change the course of the Empire, and for the better.

Still, the Wrath seemed to have another warning to deliver. “I will need your complete trust and cooperation for this, Quinn. As in you tell me as soon as we cross a line, that you tell me if I am making you do something you do not want. This can only work if there is absolute trust between us. Do not say what you think I want to hear, speak your mind. Do you understand?”

The demand, the determination on the Sith’s part was in its way encouraging. Despite how the Wrath was the wounded party between them, he wanted Quinn to be sure that he was doing this, that it was something that Quinn was doing consensually. 

“I do, my lord. I do trust you. I haven’t been able to live to that promise before, but... I swear to you, I will give you absolute trust.”

The Wrath nodded. “In that case... I want you to close your eyes.”

Quinn complied.

“Now, keep your breathing steady.” Quinn could feel the Wrath approach him, a hand ghosting over first his chest and his uniform, moving its way towards his face. Quinn almost felt his hand passing over his features. When it slid away, Quinn felt a flash of confusion, wondering where this was going. Was this a test, a question of his loyalty? Or if he’d ask questions? What was the Wrath looking for?

“Don’t move.” Quinn stood firm, obeying the Wrath’s order. Still, when he felt the Wrath’s nimble fingers begin to pull at his uniform, he stiffened. He didn’t open his eyes, though, still offering the Wrath his unquestioning trust.

Then a thought occurred – how much of his current predicament had emerged from his tendency to simply let his superior do as they wished without question?

“My lord?” he managed to ask, the words coming out softly. 

He could almost feel the Wrath smile at that. “Very good, Quinn,” he said. However, he continued to remove Quinn’s uniform, pulling his shirt over his head. Quinn could feel his normally immaculate hair become mussed at the act, though he didn’t reach for it, waiting on the Wrath’s words. “You’re learning to question. What do you want?”

“I... What are you doing?” Quinn realized that his breath had hitched in his throat, and he was feeling the stirrings of arousal – was this what the Wrath was intending?

“I’m trying to build trust between us, as I said.”

“In a... rather unorthodox manner,” Quinn managed to get out. He tried to steady his breathing, and knew he wasn’t entirely successful. 

He could hear the smile in the Wrath’s response. “I’m an unorthodox man.” A pause. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Quinn was not unintelligent. Nor was he unfamiliar with the realities of working in close quarters with a small group of people. Lines tended to blur between personal and professional relationships. When a Sith was involved, however, that tended to be... dangerous. Getting on the wrong side of a Sith Lord was not something that most people were offered the chance to do twice.

Admittedly, right now, Quinn could count himself among the lucky few who could have that potential.

Since it seemed that the Wrath was giving him the opportunity to question, to disobey, Quinn decided on a little more disobedience and opened his eyes. The Wrath was looking at him, the smile unquestionable now. Somehow, without Quinn hearing it (and he prided himself on achieving scores in the upper ranges on all of the tests for his physicals, which included hearing), the Wrath had shed his own shirt. It was a short step to determine where the Wrath was taking this.

Quinn considered his options for a moment. He could speak out, and, if he based the Wrath’s reaction on his prior actions, the likeliest option was that, seemingly with disappointment, the Wrath would allow him to walk out of here, perhaps even let it go entirely. 

Quinn realized that he didn’t want that. 

He wanted... He wanted the Wrath. He wanted Maurevar. 

The recognition was like a dam breaking, a ship crashing into him straight out of hyperspace. The option had seemed off the table entirely before, but now that he had Maurevar here, asking the question and leaving it in Quinn’s hands... Quinn knew what he wanted.

And he was staring him in the eye.

“Don’t,” he said in a hushed whisper, as if speaking any louder would break some sort of spell. 

Maurevar smiled at him and stepped closer. Their chests brushed and a shiver ran down Quinn’s spine. “So, you want me to keep doing what I am doing?” he said softly, matching Quinn’s gentle tone. 

Before Quinn could answer, Maurevar reached out and cupped Quinn’s rapidly hardening length. The only thing that Quinn could get out in response was an indrawn hiss of breath. Quinn tried to keep control, but the only way to do that was to not speak. So he merely nodded at Maurevar, urging him to continue. 

Maurevar’s hand slid up Quinn’s chest, the act sending another shiver down Quinn’s spine, this time with the added anticipation of what that hand might do. Quinn held his hands back for a moment, waiting for approval...

...But Maurevar had praised his boldness before. 

So he tentatively reached out and placed a hand on the tantalizing red of the Sith’s skin. The firm muscle didn’t give under his feather light touch, not that he expected it to... Though he would admit, he’d felt a brief flash of fear that this was, perhaps, some illusion, or, worse, a test, and that placing a hand on the Sith Lord in front of him would be deemed an affront to the proud warrior he served.

Then again, if anything had caused him some kind of affront, it would have to have been attempting to kill him, and instead, Maurevar had brought him into his quarters for this... trust building exercise. 

Quinn looked back to Maurevar’s eyes. The golden gleam had a hint of... amusement? Affection? Both? Something else? Quinn wasn’t so sure. “My lord...” he managed to gasp out.

He was shushed. “Quinn... Malavai...” Again, Quinn shuddered, hearing his given name spill from Maurevar’s lips arousing him even further. Then those lips pressed against his own. Quinn let out a muffled gasp that turned into a moan as he felt Maurevar press his body – that lean, firm, solid, powerful body – against Quinn’s own. He felt Maurevar’s hands gently claw against and down his back, not quite a mark of claiming him, but close...

And, given how he’d betrayed Maurevar’s trust before, Quinn WANTED him to claim him. He wanted to be sure that all knew, beyond a doubt, that he was Maurevar’s, in body, mind, and soul. The realization was almost like a dam bursting of recognition of just what it was that Quinn wanted. 

He wanted Maurevar. Completely, wholly, entirely. 

When they parted, Quinn surprised himself with his response. “My lord... Maurevar...” He’d never used the Sith Lord’s given name, there being too much professional distance between them (not to mention that the Sith Lords that Quinn had previously served under, Darth Baras especially, would never have let him survive such a gesture of familiarity). 

In response, Maurevar pulled their bodies together again. He felt the buttons holding his uniform pants together loosening, though Maurevar’s hands were roaming Quinn’s back – he was using the Force, some corner of Quinn’s mind acknowledged, before letting himself be pulled under the waves of passion. Quinn began to explore Maurevar’s body as well, first his hands finding purchase wherever he can find, running over the red skin of the Sith. He nuzzled against Maurevar’s neck, as if he could find warmth – safety – from the cold of the rest of the galaxy. 

When he emerged from the haze – the focus, at the expense of all else - that came from his very thorough examination of Maurevar’s chest, he realized that not only had Maurevar managed to completely disrobe them, again having used the Force so that he could continue touching Quinn, but Quinn had at some point wrapped his legs around Maurevar tightly enough that he was effectively being held up by the Sith Lord. And he seemed unwilling to let him fall from his grip, whether it be strength wrapped in the deceptive slender frame or further use of the Force, Quinn neither knew nor cared.

They were both panting at this point, pausing to look at each other. Quinn bathed in the warm glow of the Sith’s golden eyes, and he realized that Maurevar was silently still asking the same question – ‘do you trust me?’

Quinn dove for another kiss as answer.

He felt Maurevar moving them both to the bed, and he realized how hard the Sith’s arousal was, as well as his own. Both of their cocks were aching, throbbing with need. 

The desire for the Sith had seemed to burst from Quinn all at once, yet he knew that it was only a culmination – between hiding his allegiance to Baras from Maurevar and the other crew, there had also just been an Imperial officer’s natural denial of admitting the weakness of affection, or the vulnerability of desiring his superior, as well as a healthy respect and fear of the regulations of fraternization. Those had all fallen away as Maurevar’s intentions were made clear. 

But Quinn also knew he would make a rather... disappointing show at this point. He felt like any touch further than what he’d already gotten from Maurevar would only cause him to burst, to resolve things here and now, so abruptly.

As they both sank to the surprisingly soft mattress of the Sith’s bed, Quinn reluctantly pulled away enough to make Maurevar pause. “I... Maurevar...”

The Sith smiled. “I like hearing you use my name... Malavai.”

Quinn shuddered, feeling much the same about his own name emerged from those lips. “Maurevar... If we continue... I don’t think I’ll last very long. I would...” He gulped, uncommonly nervous about the admission, despite seeing nothing to indicate that Maurevar would react poorly. “I would very much like to make this as... lasting, as memorable as it deserves, but...” He couldn’t find the words.

Fortunately, Maurevar understood. “You’re close.” Quinn gave a brief nod. Maurevar considered him for a moment, resting a hand on Quinn’s chest, over his heart, as the other supported him, allowing him to hover over Quinn. 

“Tell me the truth, Quinn.” As if Quinn would do anything less in his... current position. “Do you want this to be the first time or the only time?”

Quinn had to take a few moments to translate that. Maurevar was offering him the opportunity to allow this to be no more than the exercise he’d claimed it was. To let it mean nothing. To walk out of this room and go back to being just Lieutenant Quinn and the Emperor’s Wrath. 

The offer was certainly appreciated...

Quinn’s legs were still wrapped around Maurevar, allowing him to pull the other man as tightly against him as possible. He met Maurevar’s lips with his own once more, trying to say all that he couldn’t manage with words. When they finally parted, he suspected something of that message made it through, based on the soft, surprisingly gentle smile from the other man.

“I am yours, my lord,” Quinn gasped.

The Sith’s smile seemed only to widen at that, though that may only have been how Quinn took the expression on his face. “If we’re going to do this again, I’m not against having something to look forward to.” Then Maurevar leaned in close to Quinn’s ear as his hand wrapped around his cock. “Trust me to take care of you, Malavai,” he whispered, his voice like silk wrapping around him.

Force, Quinn couldn’t imagine why he wouldn’t want to be taken care of by this man. 

He nodded, barely cognizant of anything beyond the feeling of Maurevar’s hand on his cock. Maurevar’s ministrations were quick and firm and Quinn couldn’t stop himself from spilling over, even had he wanted to.

As his breathing came back under control, Quinn turned to Maurevar, and could see that he was still quite aroused. Naturally, he realized, considering that Maurevar had been focused on him. “Maurevar...” he said, reaching for the Sith’s aching cock. 

It seemed to surprise him that Quinn would try to take care of him as he had done. “Malavai, you don’t-”

“It is only fair,” Quinn countered, surprising himself by cutting off the Sith Lord. Even an hour ago, he’d never dream he’d do such a thing. 

But then, Maurevar was no longer just a Sith Lord. He was Quinn’s lover.

It seemed that Maurevar understood that as well, so he let Quinn do as he would. To Quinn’s surprise, though he quickly realized how it was more than reasonable, he was not far from release himself. 

Maurevar slumped to Quinn’s side as his breathing came back under control. The two of them lay there for a long moment, as if saying anything might break a spell between them.

Quinn’s sense of duty made him break first. “We’ll reach Corellia soon, my lord.”

The Sith Lord turned to him with an affectionate smile. “Will you sprain something if you let duty go for more than an hour, Malavai?”

The chiding caused Quinn to duck his head, embarrassed at his inability to disengage from his duties. “I... apologize, my...” He stopped himself, realizing that he was putting that distance back between them, at a time when they were most assuredly not just professional. “...Maurevar.” Now that he wasn’t wrapped up in the heat of passion, Quinn found it hard to be... casual.

But Maurevar placed a hand on his arm. And he gently rubbed at it, reminding Quinn... This was his lover. He was not merely Quinn’s superior now, he was... something more. What that meant... Well, that would likely be up for debate.

“I take it, then, that the answer is yes?”

“Duty... responsibility... is a constant. It’s dependable. Even in my... disgrace after Moff Broysc... it was there.” Quinn was silent, then met Maurevar’s gaze. “What... what will be next. For us, I mean. You... You’re the Emperor’s Wrath, and I... am a mere Lieutenant. One who has, regardless of your forgiveness, disobeyed orders multiple times. The Imperial Navy-”

“Answers to the Dark Council and the Emperor. I speak for the Emperor, certainly more than Baras can say. And, assuming things on Corellia work as we intend, we are likely to walk away as heroes to the Empire. Especially considering that as it stands, only we and Baras know of your... disturbing lack of faith in me.” The reminder was softened by Maurevar’s smile, though Quinn looked away at it all the same.

Then Maurevar’s hand cupped Quinn’s cheek, turning him to look him in the eye. “I forgive you, Malavai. You were afraid of Baras. I understand. But I don’t want your fear. I want your trust.” A pregnant pause. “I want... I want your love. I have wanted that for... some time.”

There was a vulnerability to the Sith Lord in that admission. Passion was encouraged among the Sith, it was there in their code. But love... Love was a weakness. Love was to be exploited. Love didn’t do anything for a Sith on the path to power. It just dragged them down. 

And yet... Maurevar was, for all Baras’s claims otherwise, the Wrath of the Emperor. Perhaps not the Voice of the Emperor, but a direct instrument of the Emperor’s will all the same. It was one of the highest positions any in the Empire – any of the Lords of the Sith, given that the Force users were the ones who held sway over the Empire – could aspire to. And Maurevar would welcome this vulnerability. He wanted to have it. 

“I...” Quinn didn’t know how to react to that admission. It was so strange to hear a Sith desired love, despite everything else he’d realized about how different Maurevar was. He considered his options – given the way that Maurevar had offered him the opportunity to back out, it was entirely possible that he’d allow Quinn the option of backing out if he asked.

Quinn didn’t want to ask.

He smiled, taking Maurevar’s hand. “I... assume then, that we’ll have to wait on resuming our... trust-building activity for after Corellia? After Darth Baras is dealt with?” There was enough time for them to compose themselves, prepare for the next step in the ascent of the Emperor’s Wrath.

“I suppose we will,” Maurevar said. He chuckled. “In all honesty? I’m surprised that you actually let me take it as far as I did.”

“So this wasn’t some... secret Sith ritual of trust?” Quinn asked, surprising himself with how easily the joke had come.

Maurevar laughed again. “You know as well as I that the Sith don’t generally encourage trust. But that is not how I intend to live my life nor the example I intend to set.” He paused, and Quinn could practically feel him growing somber. “The Empire can’t survive as it is. Fostering distrust, keeping everyone in a position of power at each other’s’ throats... We’ll self-destruct before the Republic falls. And they won’t have to fire a shot.”

It matched the tactical analyses that Quinn had seen since the war had begun. The ways of the Sith may have served the Empire, but they could also be how it collapsed.

“You see a new way forward, then?”

“Of course I do.”

“And if it... defies the will of the Emperor?”

“Then... I presume you’ll be faced with another test of your loyalty, Quinn. The Emperor’s version of the Empire... or mine.”

That was a question that could cause Quinn quite the difficulty. He had sworn an oath to the Empire to defend it from all threats. The Emperor could define those threats, right down to, potentially, Maurevar himself.

And yet, Quinn found an answer almost immediately.

“If that is the case, I would gladly stand by your side.” He had learned his lesson. He served the Empire, but Maurevar had earned his loyalty. 

Maurevar gave him a smile. “I had no doubts, Malavai.”

**Author's Note:**

> Malavai Quinn is not a straight. Thank you and good night.


End file.
